dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: Coming Together
This will focus on a few key battles to answer all questions, and others to fill in the gaps. Competitors Anime DBZ/DBGT Goku Vegeta Piccolo Pikkon Gohan (Mystic) Videl Naruto Naruto Sauske Itachi Sakura Ino Yu Yu Hakashow Yusei Kuwabara Hiei Kurama Rurouni Kenshin Himura Kenshin Cartoons/Comics Ben 10 Alien Force Ben as Fourarms, DiamondHead, and Heatblast Kevin 11 Megas XLR Coop with Megas Avatar: The Last Airbender Aang Zuko Suki Sokka Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius DC Universe Static Shock Batman Flash Superman Wonder Woman Joker Nightwing Martian Manhnter Marvel Universe Spiderman Human Torch Hulk Wolverine Thor Green Goblin TMNT Michelangelo Raphael Donetello Shredder Leonardo Miyamoto Usagi Sonic Sonic Knuckles Shadow Tails Amy Transformers Optimus prime Bumble Bee Samurai Jack Samurai Jack Games Mortal Kombat Liu Kang Raiden Kung Lao Johnny Cage Scorpian Sub-Zero Noob Cybot Cyrax Street Fighter Ken Ryu The Gathering Host = Gotenks a.k.a. Goten and Trunks and the normal World Martial Arts tournament host. The World Martial Arts tournament, every 5 years, has been restored, but now has a new theme, each time. This year's theme, will be held on another planet. Warriors, young, old, skinny, short, tall, fat, all shapes, sizes, clans, and backgrounds are welcomed to take the new journey out to Planet Roloid. The Justice Lague received a warning that the Saiyans were coming to Roloid, so the main leaguers, Batman, Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman travelled there. Even Nightwing and Static tagged along. Joker just finished off his laugh victims in Bludhaven, so he travelled in pursuit of Batman and Nightwing, because he originally had a trap set on Earth to lure them to their deaths. Spiderman had got word that the Green Goblin was still alive, and residing on another planet plotting revenge. He heard that he might show up that tournament, so he dicided to go. The Human Torch needed something to do, so he tagged along. Thor thought that Saiyans were coming to destroy Earth, so he came down from asgar to help. Bruce Banner wanted to gather information on the "new" lifeforms, so he tagged along. The turtles came because they heard this tournament was goingto be similar to the Battle Nexus, but an unexpected guess from their world came as well. Danny had came because he heard Vlad was back for revenge! And he went to the tournament to see who he could ally hiself with, Aang and Zuko came, knowing Aang's son Tenzin could protect the Nations. The Transformers came for a fighting experience. Ben came along with Kevin because they heard Vilgax might be on his way, and was making a pitstop on RImbor before he reached Earth. They attempted to stop him before he got to Earth. The normal World Martial Arts tournament, had been changed to host this intergalctic one. "We welcome you back to the Strongest under the heavens tournament. A tournament that has showcased the Earth's best warriors for years, the tournament that has displayed their amazing combat skills, and the tournament that put them up against eachother an all out brawl, has now gone universal. This tournament is no longer for the warriors of Earth, this is now for those across the galaxy, who look to be feared and make a statement for themselves. We welcome you to a tournament where you will see Kryptonians, Saiyans, humans, amazons, and much more. We welcome you...TO PLANET RIMBOR!" said the announcer, who had did his research on the alien species. "As co-host, the Grim Reaper of Justice, I would just like to say, TEAM SAIYANS! The rules are simple, get knocked out of the ring, get killed, get put out, you lose. And by the way, weapons are allowed! Let the games began!" Gotenks screamed. Battle One: Leonardo vs Samurai Jack "Now let the Games begin! The first match will be Samurai Jack vs Leonardo. Lets get some background on these characters. Samurai Jack is a brave hero from Earth. Trained with the skills of an assassin with his sword, but as kind-hearted as his opponent allows him to be. Although he uses his sword in close combat, he is almost very-skilled in hand-to-hand combat, becoming a black belt in three forms of Martial Arts. He will always help those in need. Although never competed in pass tournaments, is known by some viewers as a warrior, protector, and someone who fights with honor, although he is most known for defeating the demon Aku, who attempted to takeover the Earth. His opponent today is Leonardo, one of four of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. A warrior, known across the world, for defeating the deadly Shredder, the most dangerous person on Earth, with his four brothers. He wields a katana, but has also mastered Ninjutsu, and Ninjitsu. As students of their adopted father, Master Splinter, him, along with his brothers, have all trained to become honarable warriors, only fighting for good causes. Although Leonardo never competed in the Strongest Under the Heavens tournament on Earth, he has competed in the Inter-diminsionel Battle Nexus, his match howerever, was interfered by a threat, which caused him and his oppenent (Miyato Usagi, who is also here) to withdraw. His Master and Grandmaster have both won before, and when he competed, his brother Michaelangelo won." The annoucer explained. "Now let the match began!" Gotenks yelled. "I expect a good challenge." said Samurai Jack, as he bowed to Leonardo. "You are a worthy warrior, I expect a tough challenge as well." said Leonardo, as he bowwed to Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack then took out his sword, but instead of striking with it, he dropped it outside the ring. Leonardo did the same with his kitana. They then bowwed once more to eachother before preparing for battle. Leonardo struck first, kicking Samurai Jack in the chest. Samurai Jack stummbled back. "And the first blow has been struck, what will Samurai Jack do to counter it." Gotenks anticipated. Samurai Jack ducked an incoming over head from Leonardo, then grabbed his foot. He threw Leo backwards and stuck him repeatively in the stomach. Leonardo shoved Samurai Jack back, then crouched his stomach. After regaining his awareness, he looked at Samurai Jack, who was waiting for him to rejuavanete. Leonardo decided to use his speed to jump behind Samurai Jack, then put him in an armlock. Samurai Jack attemted to flip Leonardo over, through the air, but while in the air, Leonardo still had Samurai Jack, so he slammed him to the floor. While Samurai Jack layed in pain, Leonardo retrieved his katana, he also tossed Samurai Jack his. Samurai Jack sat up, but was put into a submission hold from Leonardo, who decided to bring him back to the floor. With his free hand, he grabbed his kitana, while Samurai Jack struggled to break lose. Leonardo let go of Samurai Jack and layed him down. and insted of striking him with kitana, placed his kitana on his chest. He was weakened, so his kitana kept him nailed to the floor. Before the countdown ensured, Leonardo whispered something to Samurai Jack. "Get rest during the countdown, and if your energy levels are near restored, I'll let you up." Leonardo told him. "Thank you, but no need. You have defeated me." Samurai Jack responed. "And after the ten down count, Samruai Jack is eliminated, Leonardo wins! Now Leonardo, do you choose to spare, or kill your opponent?" the announcer asked. "Spare." Leonardo answered with honor as he removed his kitana and heloed Samurai Jack up. Leonardo put Samurai Jack over his shoulder and then yelled. "Does anyone know where I can heal this man, he's hurt." Leonardo called out. Goku flew over to the ring with a bag in his hands. "Here, he can eat one of these beans. They heal you." Goku said, before passing Leoardo the bag. "Thank you," Leonardo said, taking the bag. He opened it and gave a bean to Samurai Jack, then he ate one himself. and Goku flew back to the audience, as Leonardo walked off. Their strength and energy was restored. "Thank you Leonardo, I will always be in your gratitude," Said Samurai Jack, bowing his head before shaking Leonardo's hand and walking off. Battle Two: Spiderman vs Martian Manhunter The Web-slinger approached the ring, as well as his opponent, the Martian. They shook each of the others hand, before preparing to brawl. "Okay, and now the next match begans. Today we have a classic Avengers vs Justice League matchup, as our friendly neighborhood web-slinger, who has stopped the Green Goblin, New Goblin, Hob Goblin, Rihno, Carnage, Venom, as well as many others, will go up against the Justice League's very own Martian Manhunter. He has the powers to manipulate, read others mind, as well as turning invisible, invulnerbility, telepathy, as well as the normal enhanced abilities of Martians." The announcer introduced our next competitors. He has aided in the defeats of the Joker, DarkSeid, Dark Khan, Montgomery Morgan, and many more. He also has super strength, super speed, durability, super agility, shape-shifting powers, and much more. Who will win in a brawl for the finest? Let the match began." "Same rules as the last one, violate them, and the Grim Reaper of Justice (that's me) will reap you." said Gotenks. Spiderman and Martian Manhunter bowwed to eachother, before Spiderman jumped in the air to web Manhunter's feet. Spiderman wrapped him in a web cacoon, but he phased out of it. He then put his hand towards spiderman, and spiderman flew to him. His head was in Martian Manhunter's hand, as the Martian read his mind, and learned all his secret abilities. "Ahhh, Peter Parker. Interesting." said Martian Manhunter, who then dropped Peter. He then took control of Spiderman and made him walk out the ring. "Martian Manhunter wins by default as Spiderman volunterily jumps out the ring and walks away! What was that all about?!" said the announcer. The Break "And now a word from our sponsors!" Gotenks said as he introduced Billy from Billy and Mandy! Billy, his dad, Gotenks, and Speedy Gonzales made up the band. Billy lead singer, Gotenks backup singer lead gutarist, Harold drummer, Speedy Gonzales backup singer and lead drummer. "Welcome to the grand tour! A brand new adventure begins, another challenge for Goku and his friends." Billy started. "Now he's a Saiyan strong, Pilaf makes him a child again." Gotenks continued. "The dragon balls are turning, burning to end the world and everything within! The ultimate battle between good and evil, who's gonna win." Speedy Gonzales said in his stereotypical Mexican accent. "When the sand clock dictates the consequence will they both have the strength to be our last line of defense!" Gotenks and Billy scream together. "Lets over ride the powers that seek to destroy ,Steal the innocence of our worldly joy, with their evil schemes. Hungry for the destruction that their evil brings. The power to provoke, the hope to lose sight of the greater good. Then allow the race to catch ablaze like sandalwood. " The four scream in unison. "Grand Tour!" Gotenks screams through the stadium. Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Goku Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover Category:Vegeta Category:Piccolo Category:Gotenks Category:Gohan Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Toons Category:Looney Tunes Category:Other Anime Category:Naruto Category:One Piece